


Always Your Lady

by 11JJ11



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug falls for Chat, Ladybug gets flustered around Chat, Love Confessions, Nicknames, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Plagg is helpful, Valentine's Day, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11JJ11/pseuds/11JJ11
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir spend Valentine's Day together, but Chat Noir isn't expecting any romance from his partner. She just saw them as friends after all... right?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, ladynoir
Comments: 14
Kudos: 384





	Always Your Lady

“You are being extremely unhelpful right now.”

Plagg rolled his eyes. “No, for once I’m actually deciding to be helpful. Trust me.”

“How are you being helpful by telling me that giving her Dupain-Cheng pastries would be a bad idea?” Adrien snapped at his kwami, who let out a loud yawn in reply, tail lashing.

“Look kid, I’ve been around for longer than your little head can comprehend,” Plagg said in exasperation. “I’ve watched countless humans, countless _species_ attempt to woo their true love, and I know what works and what doesn’t. You want to impress Ladybug, and I’m telling you getting her those pastries won’t do it.”

“Ladybug said they were her favorite bakery!” Adrien countered. “And she’s right– Marinette’s parents make the best pastries in Paris.”

The kwami sighed. “I’m not saying that she won’t like them– she’d love them– but it’s something that she has all the time you idiot!” Plagg paused, for a moment. “You heard her talk about them, it sounds like that old bakery is a frequent place she visits, which means as yummy as she thinks their food is it won’t unique– do you get what I’m saying?”

Adrien’s frustration relented somewhat. “...You’re trying to tell me it’s a bad idea because it won’t be a special treat for her.”

“Exactly!” Plagg cried.

He rubbed at the back of his neck. “I just thought you were trying to tell me that something sweet was a bad idea and to get her cheese.”

“Cheese would be an amazing idea,” Plagg said, a dreamy look crossing his face, and Adrien sighed. “But you should save that idea for me and not waste it on Spots. You want something that will surprise her. I’d just stay away from pastries and cakes, too much of a hit or miss.”

“Then what should I get her then?” Adrien began pacing his room. “Flowers? Jewelry?”

Valentine’s Day was coming up, and Adrien had been doing his best not to think about it. As there was only one girl on his mind, and he already knew that she would probably roll her eyes if he tried anything remotely romantic. However when he had gone on patrol the night before she had mentioned that she’d have a gift for him, and panic had ensued.

He had nearly forgotten it wasn’t uncommon for friends to give each other gifts on Valentine’s Day as well, and he had been too focused on the romance side to even consider picking up something for Ladybug. Now he was on a timer, he had to get her something perfect, and Plagg was shooting down every idea he put out there.

He had said no to the giant teddy bear (“Too big, too identifiable, Ladybug wouldn’t want that,”), no to a box of chocolates (“How cliche can you get, kid?”), and now no to a box of pastries from Marinette’s family bakery. He had thought it was a good idea, both something delicious and that he knew Ladybug would like, but Plagg had just shot down that idea too.

“Flowers is a good start,” Plagg said with a nod. “But it's too simple. Jewelry is an idea, but knowing you that would mean you’d buy her like a million carat diamond necklace or something and that’s way too over the top for Dotty.”

“I don’t think you know how carats work.”

“Look kid, I might not be into the mushy gushy stuff, but I know how it works,” the kwami flew right up into his face. “Do I specialize in being unhelpful and unpleasant? Yes. But right now I’m deciding to be helpful– limited time offer! Don’t waste it! Just listen to me, alright?”

Adrien eyed the kwami, but he knew despite Plagg’s attitude he did care. “...So flowers, and if jewelry then nothing too crazy?”

Plagg snorted. “Exactly. Seems like you do have ears. Now, if you do want to go down the edible route I’d say chocolate is the safest option–”

“You said no to chocolates earlier!”

“To the stupid pre-boxed stuff you can order online,” Plagg rolled his eyes once more. “You, my friend, have access to this fancy thing known as a personal chef– who works wonders with cheese and can probably do the same with chocolate, I’m sure. So here’s the plan, you’re going to go ask her to help you make something for a friend for Valentine’s day and make something delicious– just stay away from pastries.”

“I’m no good at cooking–”

“If you tell Ladybug you helped make it then it will mean ten times more to her,” he snapped. “And with the help of your chef you won’t totally mess it up.”

Adrien perked up. “Maybe I could ask Marinette to help me make something.”

 _“No!”_ Plagg screamed, causing his holder to look at him in surprise. “I– um– remember? Stay away from pastries? We want something special, and your Princess specializes in pastries. Besides, I’m sure she’s already busy helping her family out in the bakery at this time of year. Heheh... wouldn’t want to bother her...”

“Good point,” he relented. “I just don’t know if my chef will be open to that, I’ve never really talk-talked to her.”

“She helps sneaks cheese into ‘your’ diet without telling anyone,” Plagg pointed out. “Like if Nathalie knew, I’m sure she and your nutritionist would have a nightmare if they knew how much cheese you were eating. And by you I mean me. And if you give the chef some kitten eyes and tell her it’s for a girl I’m sure she’d be more than happy to help.”

“Okay then, flowers and chocolate, do you think that’s good,” Adrien hesitated for a moment. “Wait, flowers would be too romantic, wouldn’t it? I don’t want to make her uncomfortable, that would be–”

“Avoid roses and I think you’re good in that department,” Plagg interrupted. “Don’t you humans assign meanings to flowers or something? Why don’t you look some up and see what would be good for you and Ladybug.”

Adrien in the end spent more time than he intended looking at the meaning of various flowers, but in the end had decided on a bouquet of freesia. It wasn’t a flower he had heard of before, but according to one website it was supposed to be the ‘ultimate flower of trust’, which seemed perfect for him and Ladybug. In his research he also read that it had ties to friendship, selflessness, and obligation; which again he thought was perfect for his partner.

Also, they were pretty to look at, which was the most important, and had ordered a combination of red, yellow, and purple freesias. 

From there Plagg had guided him to look at jewelry, telling him that simple was better, but honestly Adrien didn’t know where to begin. Simple as in cheap? His Lady deserved better than that. But was expensive too much? The thing was Adrien honestly didn’t know where to draw the line between cheap, reasonable, and expensive– he had learned that through interacting with his classmates. For Nino’s birthday he had bought him some nice headphones for about a thousand euros, and his friend had nearly died at the gift. He had loved it, but had kept insisting it was too much and that he couldn’t accept it. It had taken a lot of convincing for him to keep it and Adrien had tried his best not to feel hurt at the refusal he had at first shown.

His best gift result so far had been with Marinette– the homemade bracelet that had been personal and had meant something about them, which was the route he decided to go down with Ladybug. Plagg had said no to a homemade piece of jewelry (“That’s best between you and Pigtails,”), but in the end had ordered a simple silver charm bracelet with a Ladybug charm– personal to them, yet hero-themed things were popular enough that it wouldn’t give either of them away.

And so he was prepared for Valentine’s Day– the flowers had arrived and the bouquet was ready, he had the charm bracelet in a little box, and the chocolate desert he and his chef had prepared. She had been more than happy to help him make it, though she had done most of the cooking while Adrien had done his best.

Despite all this, Adrien was in a panic once again.

“What was I thinking?” He cried as he paced his room. He was pretty tired, he had to fight two akuma today and he now had a patrol to go to in just ten minutes. “This is way too much– she’s going to think I’m trying to win her over once again and it will be awkward and she’ll hate me–”

“Kid,” Plagg said.

“I should drop the flowers, and probably the chocolate too. But the chocolate we worked so hard on and Sonya will probably ask me how she liked it, so should I not do the bracelet? But that was the most friendship-y one I had but if I do all three it won’t look that way at all and–”

“Kid!” Plagg snarled, zipping in front of him. “Would you shut up already? Remember you were completely fine with this just a few days ago?”

“Yeah but–”

“Yeah but you’re nervous now, so you’re thinking irrationally,” Plagg crossed his paws. “I promise you she’s going to love it– so you’re going to say ‘claws out’, transform, and give her all three gifts! Got it?”

“But–”

“Got. It?” Plagg growled, and Adrien swallowed before giving a nod. Plagg relaxed, before flying over to his cheese cupboard and grabbing a package. “Good. Also, give this to Ladybug and tell her to give it to her kwami.”

Adrien smiled as he took the box. “A gift for your Valentine~?”

“Teasing doesn’t work on me kid.” 

Adrien’s smile grew. “Whatever you say. It looks like you have a little crush~”

“Me and Tikki literally have been together for millions of years,” Plagg said, giving him an unimpressed look.

“So is all the relationship advice you’ve been giving me not from your previous holders, but rather from your own experience?”

“Just say ‘claws out’ already!”

Adrien complied, Plagg grumbling something under his breath as he was drawn into the ring. His magic washed over Adrien, transforming him into Chat Noir, still holding the gift to Tikki in hand. He went to grab his gifts to Ladybug as well, when a glimpse of green caught his eye. He looked down, and found that his suit had changed slightly since his last transformation. It was nothing drastic– just a neon green bow tie sitting at the base of his neck, his bell resting right in the center.

His father would have probably called it cheesy, but Adrien thought it had some charm to it. The change wasn’t something he had in mind though, so he assumed that it had been Plagg’s doing. He felt a wave of denial run through him, and he couldn’t help but smirk slightly. Plagg rarely communicated with him when in the suit, so the fact that he was... that was enough proof for him that his kwami had decided to dress him up.

And with that he gathered up all the gifts into his arms, opened his window, and leapt off into the night to go meet up with Ladybug.

* * *

They met up on their favorite beam of the Eiffel Tower– of reach of civilians, away from most cameras, and where they could see the whole city below them. Chat Noir had planned on getting there early, but much to his surprise Ladybug was already there when he arrived.

“Hey there, Little Bug,” he said with a grin as he landed behind her, causing her to yelp. “I see you beat me for once.”

Ladybug spun around, and Chat Noir found himself at a loss for words. He stared at Ladybug, jaw going slack– because he had never seen her like this before. Whenever he saw Ladybug she was always the same– same outfit, same hairstyle, same amazingness– the only exceptions were when she wielded another Miraculous, but those were once in a blue moon.

Today, however, her Ladybug suit had gone under drastic changes. The arms of her suit were now a pure black, looking like she was wearing gloves. The spots on her outfit were no longer big and uniform, but tiny and scattered across her red suit like stars. Her mask remained the same, but the collar of her suit was now gone. At her hips a black material flared out, looking like the skirt of a dress, covered in small red dots.

Finally there was her hair, barely done up in a loose bun, while the rest of her long hair framed her face with black curls. She stared up at her, one hand covering her mouth in surprise, and her face was turning red under her mask as she blushed. He couldn’t help but stare at her in awe, blue eyes standing out against the red and black covering her.

“W-woah,” he finally managed to stutter out. “Ladybug... you look beautiful.” 

That wasn’t out of line, right? She knew that he thought she was beautiful, he wasn’t being overly flirty, right? The only thing he knew for sure was that any thought he might have had that he might have been getting over Ladybug was gone.

“Y-you too,” she said, hand quickly pulling away from her mouth, grabbing a handful of her skirt. “Are beautiful you too– I m-mean you are beautiful too! I mean you look night and the nice sky is beautiful– _I mean you look nice and the night sky is beautiful!”_

She blurted out the last bit as she stumbled over her worlds, and he couldn’t help but smile as she did so– because it was absolutely adorable. There was a healthy blush on her face, something he rarely saw on his bug, and he hoped that she wasn’t feeling embarrassed. He had startled her after all, and while he could be a tease he would never actually make fun of her.

“I see your kwami was far more creative in altering your outfit,” Chat said, tugging at his only addition– the bow tie. “She did an amazing job.”

“Th-thank you,” she said, still clearly flustered. “Your hair looks nice combed like that...”

Chat’s eyes widened. “What did he do with my hair?” he swiftly pulled out his baton, switching to the camera feature, using it as a mirror as he looked at his reflection. He let out a sigh of relief. “Oh thank goodness, he didn’t make it flat.”

Ladybug let out a laugh. “What, you like your hair all wild?”

“I do,” he said, tucking his baton behind his back. “I always have my hair styled as a civilian and while I do look good, I hate it. I was afraid Plagg had dragged my civilian hairstyle into my costume.”

She laughed harder. “‘I do look good’? How full of yourself can you get?”

He leaned up against a supporting beam. “You think I’m exaggerating?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “There’s a difference between pride and knowledge, Little Bug– and it’s literally my job to look good.”

This time she let out a burst of laughter, clearly thinking he was just being suave and joking as he often was. He crossed his arms as she continued laughing, though it was hard to do so with his hands full, and for the first time he took a good look around at the beam they were on. His eyes widened slightly at the lit candles surrounding them, creating a gentle glow in the night. And with the rose petals scattered about, it looked like the time he had...

Ladybug flicked his nose. “Well, for the record, Chaton– I do think you look good. Wild hair or not.”

His heart skipped a beat– and he firmly told it no.

“These are for you My– for you, Little Bug,” he said quickly, holding out the bouquet of flowers. He had dropped the overly romantic nicknames not too long ago, favoring the new one instead. She had accepted it just fine, but he swore he saw her gaze fall slightly when he didn’t say ‘My Lady’, though it lit up once more as she took the flowers.

“These are beautiful, Chat,” she said softly, running a hand over them.

“They’re freesias,” he replied, not sure of what to say. “They’re supposed to symbolize trust– and there’s no one I trust more than you.”

She blushed. “I trust you too, Kitty.”

Their trust had not been formed with time, they had trusted each other because they had no other choice. Yet from that they had formed a bond he did not have with anyone else. He honestly did not know if he could trust anyone else the same way he did Ladybug, even if he did find someone else that captured his heart in the same way, someone that would do anything for him, it just wouldn’t be the same. Someone else could always try– but he _knew_ that Ladybug would never fail him.

“Th-then this is for you to take home for your kwami,” he said, setting the package Plagg had given him to the side. “From Plagg. Then– um–” why did she have to look so amazing right now. Why? “I helped an, er, family friend make this for you. To eat.”

With that he awkwardly held out the desert he had helped make, and she curiously took it from him, still keeping the flowers tucked in one hand. He slipped the box with the bracelet into a pocket, deciding he could worry about it later. Again he looked at the set up Ladybug had clearly spent a lot of time on, and he knew there was no mistake it– it was supposed to mimic the rooftop he had set up for her once.

“Oh wow,” she said as she looked inside, picking a piece up and sticking it in her mouth. “These are delicious– you made these?”

“I helped,” he said, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I’m no cook.”

“Well I am,” she replied with a smirk, and she invited him to come closer with a tilt of her head. He followed her, careful not to knock any of the candles over, and they sat down on the beam of the tower, feet hanging over the edge. She set his gifts carefully to the side, and picked up a box and handed it to him. “These are some pastries I made, I hope you like them.”

His mouth was already watering– sweets were rare in his diet. His heart melted at the decorations on top– Chat Noir and Ladybug themed– before picking up one and taking a huge bite. His eyes widened slightly, because they tasted amazing, as if made from a professional. As soon as he finished the first pastry he moved onto the second, savoring each bite. He shot Ladybug a glance out of the corner of his eye, and found that she was watching him with a smile, head propped up in her hands. He paused as he saw her expression– far off and blissful.

“You okay, Little Bug?” He asked, and a smirk tugged at his face. “Or is the sight of me eating just that amazing?”

She rolled her eyes, giving him a playful push. “If you need an ego check I could leave you tied to the tower for the night.”

"Meowch, my precious pride! Would you be willing to kiss it better?”

“Sh-shut up, Chat Noir!” She yelped, and this time he was the one laughing.

“It’s just a joke, My La– Ladybug,” he corrected. “No need to get your yoyo in a twist.”

Ladybug fell silent, and she looked out at the city. Again he looked at her, and she still looked gorgeous, yet there was a far off look in her eyes. Her hands played with the hem of her skirt, lips pressed together. Had he said something wrong? He was just acting like he always did– so why was she suddenly acting so different?

“Chat?” She asked in a small voice.

“Yes?”

“...Do you not want me to be Your Lady anymore?” Ladybug asked in a small voice.

“H-huh?”

“You never call me ‘My Lady’ anymore,” she whispered, now twisting her skirt in her hands. “I just... I’m just wondering what changed? Was it something I did, I mean, you just avoid calling me that recently and I just wanted to know why...”

She trailed off, and he turned to face her. She gave him a quick glance, before looking down back at her hands. He blinked a few times, before leaning back, and he found himself thinking. He had originally stopped back when he had decided to pursue someone else... but that hadn’t worked out. She had always tended to react negatively to ‘Bugaboo’, so he had dropped both it and ‘My Lady’. It had never occurred to him that she might actually miss any of it.

In the end he just settled for a shrug. “You didn’t like Bugaboo, and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I never disliked ‘My Lady’,” she said in a whisper.

“You aren’t mine,” he said simply. “And it was wrong of me to ever say otherwise. You belong to no one, after all.”

“True,” she said, though her voice kept that sad tone. “I don’t belong to anyone... but I’m always happy to be your Lady. Just like you’re my Kitty.”

He stared at her for a moment, before a smile flickered onto his face. “And I’m always happy to be your Kitty... My Lady.”

His heart felt lighter as the familiar words left his mouth, his shoulders slowly relaxing, as if all were well in the universe. And as he saw the flicker of joy in Ladybug’s eyes, her smile returning to her face, he regretted having ever stopped. His fingers twitched, and he had to resist the urge to take her hand in his.

“You know, this candle set up reminds me of a certain rooftop,” he said, and Ladybug shifted.

“Glad you recognized it, Chaton,” she said, giving him a smile. “That was all very sweet, and I wanted to return the favor.”

Sweet? She remembered that day as sweet? After he had treated her so rudely, and had gotten a confession from someone she didn’t feel the same with? His heart warmed at the fact that she had remembered it fondly. It had been an important day for them. It was when they had gotten how they felt out on the table, expanding their understanding and trust of each other to beyond the battlefield.

 _My feelings for you haven’t changed._ He wanted to say, but he kept silent. Instead he picked up her pastries once more, savoring another bite. She did the same with the flowers, running her fingers across the petals.

“Your cooking is amazing,” he said through a mouthful of macaroons. “Think you’d be willing to teach me?”

“Perhaps on another outing,” she said, her voice was soft, so gentle– it was surprising that this was the same girl that boldly fought akumas and stood before Hawk Moth without fear. “I, um– a gift you I made– I mean I made you a gift!” She closed her eyes. “Oh... why am I like this?”

He grinned. “I’ve never really seen you fumble about with words before. Well, when we first met you did– it’s pretty cute though.”

Her face went bright red. “Shut up and open your gift already!”

She shoved a package into his arms, which he nearly dropped off of the side of the tower, and it was only thanks to his cat-reflexes that he was able to snatch it. Wrapping paper crinkled under his touch, and he could tell that whatever was inside was soft. He tore the paper away curiously, and found himself holding a jet black scarf. It was soft, almost silky to the touch. Embroidered along the edges were small green pawprints like what was on his Miraculous. He ran his clawed fingers across them, smiling softly.

“You made this?” He asked, slightly surprised. He grew up surrounded by good quality work when it came to clothes and fabric, and it was easy for him to recognize that this was not a beginner’s work. 

She nodded. “D-do you like it?”

“I’d like anything from you, Bug,” he said, bumping up against her playfully. “But this I love. How long did it take you?”

He wrapped the scarf around his neck, even though he didn’t need it at the moment– his suit kept him warm enough even on a cold night. He struck a pose as she watched him, winking, and he watched as a blush covered her face once more. He frowned slightly, realizing just how much she had been doing that tonight, alongside her adorable stuttering. It was an interesting side to his Lady, but one he most definitely wanted to see again.

“N-not too long,” she cleared her throat. “I love sewing, so it was fun to do... and stuff.”

“You just got me beat in every department, don’t you?” He asked. “Homemade gift and treats, candlelit night on the Eiffel Tower, even after a long day of akumas.”

“Maybe it was just an excuse to see your silly face again,” she replied, holding her head a bit higher.

“Silly face? Didn't you say earlier I looked good? Purr-haps you even meant paw-fect?”

She let out a groan. “There it is, I knew you couldn’t keep away from the puns forever.”

 _“Fur-_ ever.”

“Chaton, I will push you off this tower!”

He smirked, leaning towards her. “So it will just be me falling for you again then, hmm?”

“I’m the one falling for you,” she muttered under her breath, so quiet that she probably didn’t mean for him to hear, but with his enhanced hearing he heard her easily. 

He tensed, wide green eyes shifting towards her, and she took in a sharp breath as she realized she had been heard. Her blush returned to her face, and she let out a small squeak– bringing up the bouquet of flowers to hide her face.

“Did you–?”

“Nothing!” She yelped. “You heard nothing, you mangy cat!”

“Did you just say you were falling for me?” He whispered softly, and she peered at him from behind the flowers. She swallowed, before slowly nodding, and he felt his entire world spinning around him.

“I’m sorry!” She cried– and why she would be, he did not know. “I hurt you so many times before, and now I’m just– I am–”

“Woah, woah, wait– you have never hurt me, m’lady, never.”

“I rejected you!”

“That did not hurt me,” he insisted, wrapping his hands around hers, pulling her wall of flowers away from her. “Yes, it wasn’t easy to hear, but it was something you had every right to say.”

Tears were forming in her blue eyes. “And n-now I want to say something different, but I already ruined my chances. You... you moved on, I know you did, and what else was I to expect after going so long of saying no? B-but it hurt so much, and then things between us changed, and I finally realized how much you meant to me but I was just too stubborn to see it before and–”

He cupped her cheek in his hand, carefully angling his claws as he wiped away the tears streaming down her face. She fell silent from her ramblings, blue eyes looking brighter than ever as she stared at him. What she was saying was something that he long had wanted to hear, but seeing how conflicted and pained she was by it all only hurt.

“I did move on,” he finally said, a pang of guilt running through him when he saw the way her face fell. “I went out with another girl, someone who meant a lot to me, but it only lasted for a couple of weeks. I tried to move forward with her, but nothing ever happened. No matter what I did, my heart was still where it had always been– and that is with you, My Lady.”

Her hands covered the one holding her face, fingers digging into his gloves. More tears were running down her face, but there wasn’t a hopelessness to them before. Again he glanced about at the little set up she had made for them– one mirroring his when he had tried to confess his feelings to her. He felt a warmth run through him, and he pulled Ladybug against his chest.

She curled up against him, and it felt so natural. Physical space had never really been a concept between them, but with an affection behind it... it felt completely different. She nestled closer to him as he pulled her into his lap, his chin resting on her head. His mind was still trying to process the words she had said.

“I love you, Chat Noir,” she told him softly. “I don’t know if I’m too late, but I love you, and I’m pretty sure I’ve always have.”

Ladybug loved him.

“I love you too,” he breathed, barely believing the words he had just heard. “I never stopped loving you.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and she curled up tighter against him. She smelled like vanilla and chocolate, and he wondered if it was from the baking she apparently did. He wanted to hold her closer, but he didn’t know how he could anymore than he was now.

“...What do I have to do to get you to kiss me?”

His breath hitched at the thought of kissing Ladybug, and it actually took him a moment to realize that her words were an invitation. She had tilted her head up towards him, and without any hesitation he pressed his lips against hers. It was strange to know that he had kissed her before, when every sensation he felt was new. Her lips were soft and his mind was bliss, his hands sliding to her back as he pulled her closer.

“By the way...” her voice was quiet as she spoke. “...I do like the nickname Bugaboo...”

He smirked. “Hmm? I didn’t quite catch that.”

She punched his chest. “Yes you did, you stupid cat.”

He let out a laugh. “Bugaboo, M’lady, Little Bug, Lovebug–”

“Just because you have nickname privileges doesn’t mean you get to abuse them... Banana Noir,” she muttered, cuddling closer to him, and he could feel her smirking as she buried her head into his shoulder.

“I like ‘my Kitty’ the best,” he replied.

“Shame we don’t always get what we want.”

“Why are you hiding your pretty face?” He asked, pulling back. “What if I want to give you another kiss?”

“Th-then me kiss you– I mean then you kiss me–” he silenced her with a tap on the nose, grinning as he saw how red she was.

“Is it just me... or is Ladybug getting flustered around me?”

“I am not!”

“I didn’t know I had such an effect on you~”

She glared up at him– that same stubborn and irritated look that made her look even more beautiful. He grinned at her in reply, and her glare then shifted over to a smirk. He only had a second before he saw the familiar look of action in her eyes– and then she was a blur of movement. 

Her legs wrapped around his waist, using sheer muscle to twist them around so they were laying back on the beam– her pulling him on top of her. Her legs pressed against his chest, and he was sent flying over the edge behind them and down towards the ground below. There was no panic in his mind, reaching for his baton– but he already heard the zip of her yoyo.

It wrapped around his ankle, a sharp tug pulling him from his fall that probably would have hurt if he wasn’t transformed. He crossed his arms as he was hauled back up by Ladybug, hanging upside down from her yoyo as he found himself at eye level once more. He raised an eyebrow as she stood there, hand on her hip as they watched each other.

“You just turn my world upside down,” he said with a grin, and with a roll of her eyes he was brought in for a kiss. Even with his blood rushing to his head it was nothing but blissful, her hand buried in his hair as she tugged him in close to her, leaving him panting as they broke apart.

“...Woah...” he whispered, the realization setting in that this was his new reality. Him. Ladybug. Kissing. She wanted him– she loved him.

Ladybug loved him!

“What’s the problem, Kitty?” She asked with a grin. “I didn’t know I had such an effect on you.”

“Then you must have been blinded by my beauty, because you always have,” he grinned, and he pointed up towards his ankle. “Mind letting me down though? I feel too much like a fish for my liking.”

There was a zip as her yoyo flew back into her hands, the wiring untangling from his ankle as he fell once more, but this time he had the chance to reach for his baton. He expanded it, catching himself between two beams before he could plummet once more, holding himself up with one hand. He saw a flash of red, and he didn’t even have to think as he caught Ladybug, his arm wrapped around her waist as he brought her in close.

“I have one more gift for you,” he said as they hung there in the tower. “Left pocket.”

Her hand wrapped around the small box with the bracelet, smiling softly as she held it in her hands. He adjusted his grip, turning her so her back was to his chest. He rested his head on her shoulder as she opened the box, pulling out the silver charm bracelet with the ladybug on it.

“Chat... this looks really nice...” she said softly, but he recognized that tone– he had thought the gift was simple, but apparently he had drifted into the ‘too expensive’ zone. Should he have gone for another metal besides silver, perhaps?

“Not as nice as you,” he replied. “I hope you like it, I thought it was perfect for you.”

She slipped it onto her wrist, and while it was a bit strange to see her wearing jewelry while in costume, it suited her perfectly. Or perhaps it _suited_ her _purr_ fectly, but as tempted as he was, he decided to keep his punderful joke to himself. For now. He eyed her for a second– she had confessed to liking ‘Bugaboo’, so purrhaps she liked his puns too...?

She turned her head and pressed another kiss to his lips– and even though they had kissed twice already he nearly let go of his baton in sheer surprise. After that startled moment though he leaned into the kiss, keeping her tucked against him.

She had confessed to liking ‘Bugaboo’– but most importantly she had confessed that she loved him. His Lady, the light of his life, loved him!

“Does this mean we’re dating now?” Chat asked as they pulled back, turning her so they were facing each other once more, and she smiled fondly at him.

“Depends,” she asked softly. “Do you want to be my boyfriend, Chat Noir?”

“Yes,” he breathed.

She let out a laugh. “Then yes, yes we are, Chaton.”


End file.
